


a weird and random thing

by bonehandledknife (ladywinter)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife
Summary: tumblr ficlet foryoukaiyume's art—#ponders very deeply for a moment on ‘that’s my jacket’ and ‘that’s my blood.#starts cackling





	a weird and random thing

He sends Furiosa up the lift and makes sure she sees him before he leaves. The thing is, he’d left things out there, in the wasteland. Little things that he should retrieve

(a shoe

a car

his sanity

himself)

if only not to litter. There’s too few things now that the world has fallen, and growing fewer and he should gather them up and maybe try to mend them. 

He eventually finds his shoe on a war boys next to his car, and then spends time mending them both, squinting thoughtfully at the sun. There may have been mirages. (the mirages might have her voice) But he needs to mend them first, shoe and car and the seam of his jacket, and he has to go near groups and tribes and settlements to do so. A lace to replace the broken one, fuel and parts for the car, patches for his jacket.

He ends up getting these after odd little flurries of battle that he doesn’t quite know how he trips into, but he comes out a little more…

“What’s your name?”

“…Max.”

“Well, thank you Max. Is there anythin’ we can help you with?”

“Mmm, a spare sparkplug?” 

He’s given that, and some fuel besides, both for car and for body and they made him sit while they sang him a song they’d made up on the spot. It tells of how he’d defended their camp and Max scrunches down and finds his ears growing warm.

Max leaves as soon as was polite, because they didn’t have needle and thread and he needs both that and some time to work on his car.

(a group of women and children gave him the needle and thread, the small ones running around and around his feet until he grew dizzy and lost count. he’d made sure they were safe in the canyons before he’d set off again)

When shoe and car and jacket was mended, he takes it all in, and he thinks its still not enough. But he heads back anyway and stands himself looking up at the lift, having shaken as much dirt off himself as possible and face scrapped bare with a knife he’d received in thanks.

In the Wasteland, resources are precious. Things like shoes and cars and jacket and fuel and blood and name. Max finds himself quite willing to try to mend it all, and lay it at Furiosa’s feet to do with as she will.

(some part of him wonders if it’s enough of a dowry)

**Author's Note:**

> youkaiyume: "Max is like some awkward wasteland dog that is running out and retrieving really weird and random things to plop at it’s favorite’s person’s feet with a wagging tail hoping for approval lol." 
> 
> me: max would call him himself “a weird and random thing"


End file.
